utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ruu Rakuraine
|} |- | colspan="6" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| NAME INTERPRETATION: Alias: Luna Rakuraine Rakuraine (落雷'音'; Thunderbolt + sound/voice) Ruu / Luna (ルー; author's name) |- | colspan="6" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| TYPE: Lectroloid MODEL: ┴''' |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|GENDER | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'''Female | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|VOICE RANGE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'C3-C5 @ 90-150' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|RELATED CHARACTERS | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| See Below! |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|AGE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| 25 (self trolling age) 15 (her real age) | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|GENRE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'Adaptable' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|HOMEPAGE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'N/A' |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|WEIGHT | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'55 kg' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|CHARACTER ITEM | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| Cyclops Microphone, Revolver, Epee Sword, Techdecks ' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|CREATOR | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'Mikaleia |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|HEIGHT | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'160 cm' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|VOICE SOURCE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'Mikaleia // Ruu' | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| Full Concept Art ' Alternate Design |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|BIRTHDAY | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'May 4 1996 | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|LIKES | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| Playing TechDeck, Social Networking, Modifiying many things, Using her Raybans, Riding a really LARGE motorcycle, Shuffling | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|MEDIA LIST | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'Youtube' |- | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|RELEASE DATE | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| May 4, 2011 (concept art) May 13, 2011 | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|DISLIKES | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| Argumenting people, Snot nosed SPAMMERS, Bandits, Somewhat Indonesian Ghost HIPSTERS | align="center" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|SIGNATURE SONG | style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "|'DYE' |- | colspan="6" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; "| PERSONALITY: She's mature and manly but in the other side, she is childish. |} About Ruu Rakuraine She was raising other fellow lectroloids, for somehow other fellow lectroloids kept calling him 'Mom'. She's in love with Oliver , her own scullion. She kepts hiding her real age because she likes to troll people with her adult minded personality and her mature behavior. Somewhat she did not admit that Lukas is her twin brother. Supplemental Information Edit Hair color: Darker cool Brown Headgear: -sometimes- plastic hair tie Eye color: Cool Brown Earphones: Phillips SHP1900 Dress/Outfit: Almost similar vest like Meiko but modified. Modern shirts with some parameters, longitudinal waves, and an additonal microphone. She wears red shorts with a special transverse wave belt. And wearing modified shoes. For more details, see Concept Art Nationality/Race: Indonesian/Sundanese Fun Facts / TriviaEdit *She likes fermentated drinks, but she's prefer to drink beers. *Sometimes people mistaken her as 'Blue Meiko' because her costume was designed based on MEIKO *She collects branded things and an audiophille *Lukas Rakuraine is her twin brother. But she didn't admit to other peoples (except for fellow lectroloids) *She is Oliver's chef assistant *She really hate if she wears skirts, i don't even know why D: *She likes extreme sports, especially bungee jumping *She can see anything killed by sadistic or disgusting things. But she can't even resist with ghost because she can see those things. *If you close to her, her eyes was somelike to release a 'maternal' feelings to you. And you will kept calling her mommy Related CharacterEdit *Shiro Kuma - Her boyfriend *Lukas Rakuraine - Twin Brother *Omo Milenna - Adopted Child *Blitz Bazooka - Adopted Child *Hisoka Kurosawa - fellow manly mates *Oharu Kimie - Siblings (a good friend of her, actually) *Ai Hiko - Child (mistaken as twins sometimes but, she is actually a really good mate of her ) VoicebanksEdit *Status: ** ACT 1 is available ** Her Append (Re-Incarnation) still work-in-progress Voice Setting / ConfigurationEdit *Set her manly voice to g+4 (Optional) *Set her voice for her genderbent (twins) Lukas Rakuraine : g+10 - +15 (depends on what kind of song) {C}Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. © lunasutisna Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Lectroloids Category:Broken Voicebank Link Category:Profile pages needing cleanup